


there's no great enemy

by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne



Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic (Comics)
Genre: Carry/Support, Flirting, I think I've broken something, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Pong Krell, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: “You’ve definitely broken something,” General Vos says, prodding at Faie’s ankle.
Relationships: Faie/Quinlan Vos
Series: 2020 Fic Challenges [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810486
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	there's no great enemy

“You’ve definitely broken something,” General Vos says, prodding at Faie’s ankle. Faie hisses a curse at him, jerking away. He’s not very successful in his endeavor, though, mainly because they’re both in a closet and Vos is also irritatingly strong, but he makes an effort anyway.

“I _know_ that,” he hisses back, kicking Vos in the shin with his unbroken ankle. Vos sends him an unimpressed look, and honestly, Faie couldn’t give less of a osik.

If Vos is going to encourage 'individualisation' among his troops, and claim that he doesn’t mind talking being backtalked, than Faie is determined to be the one to karking test it, not some dumb hopeful optimistic shiny who’s used to General Ti’s way of doing things. Sure, General Ti and General Vos might both be Jedi, and they might both sprout that 'every life is important' nonsense, but there’s always a catch, and he’s sure as Sith not going to let a dumbass vod be the one to find it.

Generals Vos and Krell might be as different from each other as night and day, but if Vos is going to pull a sudden 180, Faie is going to be the first to know. If he’s going to have to start ordering brothers to their deaths so that they could, as General Krell put it, ‘increase the efficiency of the campaign,’ he’s not going to be caught off guard by it again. 

He refuses to make any other brother learn that lesson. It’s sentiment, yes, but-- he saw the difference in Commander Thorn first-hand, and that was-- that was a difference that he does not feel accomplished the greater good. It did not improve the GAR as a whole, and the results of that disastrous mission had long standing repercussions.

It might be sentiment, but no one who’s met him would be di’kutla enough to call him sentimental, and it won’t become a problem out in the field, so-- it’s fine. After all, he’s already skilled at sending his vode to die, General Krell made sure of that. Any strands of sentiment that may remain are inconsequential. 

Vos sighs dramatically, and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, forgive me for doubting that considering the fact that you were about to get up and _walk on it_ ,” he says, tone pointed. Faie huffs.

“With all due respect, General, I’ve walked on worse.” 

“With all do respect, Commander, if you try and walk on that right now, you’ll just slow us down, and _no_ , that is not an invitation for you to try and prove me wrong. Now, do you want me to carry you out of here, or should I comm Eighty and have him do it instead?”

Faie grits his teeth. Kark. _Kark_. 

General Vos has a point, as much as Faie hates to admit it. Walking out of here is something he is physically capable of, but not without slowing them down enough to threaten their cover.

And while he really would rather have Eighty drag him out of here, the medic has patients to treat. There’s no tactical reason to bring Eighty in. Bringing another variable in will just delay them further, and while the delay would be necessary if Vos had a serious injury, he doesn’t. They just have his own karking broken ankle, and Vos’ Force exhaustion, and neither of those things warrant bringing their medic into this mission.

So the only reason Vos is offering this is _comfort_. Karking comfort. It’s almost insulting. He’s a Forcedamned soldier, he doesn’t need anyone to coddle him.

Karking Vos must have picked up on his discomfort at being carried by a superior officer when they were on Sardinia, or Felucia, or any other Force forsaken planet where things had gone to hell and Vos ended up carrying him somewhere, and now he’s trying to account for that, or some osik. Jetii. _Jetii._

He’s not a karking cadet. His _feelings_ don’t matter, especially not in a situation like this. He’s not under any karking delusions about that.

“Sure your poorly-hidden Force exhaustion won’t have you collapsing on me?” Faie asks disdainfully, reluctantly conceding to the former, and Vos grins, all teeth.

“Commander, are you _worried_ about me? I’m flattered, truly.”

Oh, _karking_ hell. Vos might be better than Krell-- so far, at least-- but at least when dealing with Krell he didn’t have to deal with _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is not good, but I'm annoyed at it being in my drafts, so y'all get it anyway. I hope you enjoyed regardless, lol.
> 
> \- Faie and Quinlan are fantastic together, and I really need to write more of them.
> 
> \- I have... a lot of headcanons about Faie, oops. Like, a _lot_ of headcanons. 
> 
> \- Come talk to me on Tumblr [@coruscantguard!](https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
